Midian City Mousers
Midian City Mouser Ideology Giving into instinct, the mousers lean towards a more beast like existence. The desire to chase and play with mice is woven into their genes. Often upon catching prey they prefer to let it get away in order to catch it again over and over again. It is only when prey becomes too wounded to run that they loose interest and look elsewhere for some fun. Location High up in the ruins in the Apocalypse Sim. The Midian City Mousers are not rich, but they are athletic, high up in the ruins offers both privacy and safety. In a combat situation, the ruins offer many obstacles to hide from direct gunfire often by default the choice combat is in close quarters resulting in melee combat. The chaos of the ruins also offers opportunities. With derbies laying about everywhere, often the unsuspecting will wander into the ruins stumble about becoming disoriented. These reckless explorers often become unwary prey to the watchful eyes of a Mouser. The need to chase off others from their territory is not important, but rather a mischievous desire exists to invite others in order to play. History Upon leaving the Catwalker's Gin formed this group to pursue his desire to follow his more cat like side and to seek like minded individual. After an undetermined amount of time (animals keep no time), Gin came upon a mouse perfect for pouncing on, Shoya, but the Catwalker Kiri showed up with her shotgun to deter him. After several encounters with those two, Gin soon came to realize that Kiri was a fine mouser. Instead of trying to persuade her to join the Mousers, he decided to join the Catwalkers once more and pursue his mousing desires within the Pride. Inspiring Mouser Quotations “Note what the cat likes best: most of all to chase, then to catch, next to kill, least of all to eat. This may seem antithetical to survival, but this hierarchy of appetites corresponds to what a successful hunter needs to be able to do. A predator may have to chase many animals before it catches one, is not able to kill all that it catches (some prey get away), and may have to catch more than it can eat (as when it is providing for the young). It has been estimated that a tiger catches prey once in twenty tries. Many kittens practice their predatory skills with prey their mother catches but does not immediately kill. (p.145, When Elephants Weep, by Jeffrey Masson) “In addition to the movement of prey, cats are often fascinated by the idea of prey in hiding. Leyhausen reports that a captive serval (a tall, lynx like African cat), when no longer hungry, will catch a mouse, carry it delicately over to a hole or crevice, and release it. If the mouse doesn’t take the chance to hide, the serval will actually push it into the hole with its forepaw- and then try to fish it out again.” (When Elephants Weep, by Jeffrey Masson) Category:RP Groups - IC Unofficial